Consequences
by Jules8
Summary: Sometimes the consequences of sliding can have heartbreaking and devastating effects.


CONSEQUENCES 

by Jules Reynolds (July 1996) 

The following story is intended for entertainment purposes only. This document can be freely distributed with the condition that no part of the text is modified, and this notice is included with all copies. 

This document cannot be sold or translated into any other form without written permission from the author. Some characters and elements of this story are the property of St Clare Entertainment, used without authorization. No copyright infringement is intended. The author receives no compensation from the distribution of this work. Any comments or criticism would be welcome. 

* * *

**_PART ONE_**

The grass seemed coarser and drier to Arturo, as he reached out to push up from the ground. He groaned loudly. 

"Good God, will we ever land nearer to the ground and cease this never ending circus acrobatics every time!" he declared to no one in particular, rubbing his shoulder and easing out a crick in his neck. 

"Quit moaning, Professor. We all hit somethin' or other when we land. You got more paddin' than most, so just count yourself lucky!" Rembrandt put both his hands around his neck and massaged it strenuously. 

"Oh, that's fine, isn't it? Well it would be dandy if my posterior was all that experienced a bad landing each time. Unfortunately, Mr Brown, my neck and shoulders appear to be more vulnerable!" Arturo glowered at Rembrandt. 

"Hey guys could we just cut it out for a change." Quinn held out a hand and hauled Wade to her feet. She smiled and shook her head at their two friends. Their constant bickering on sliding into a new world was funny but the joke was beginning to wear thin. If it wasn't one blaming the other for some strategically placed kick during the slide, they argued about who had suffered the most injury on landing. 

"Yeah. Come on. This place looks okay to me. Let's find the hotel and get some rest. I need sleep more than anything else," Wade declared and started off in the direction of a path which seemed to wend its way across the rather arid looking park. 

"Don't be too hasty, Miss Welles. Always advisable to check our surroundings first, remember." Arturo pulled his jacket down and proceeded to follow her. 

"Come on Q-Ball, better not let them get away. You know what Wade's like for finding trouble," Rembrandt murmured, grinning at Quinn. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Quinn replied and smiled. "Better check the timer though," he added as they started to walk. 

"Okay. Thirty hours. Time for rest and food and not a lot else," Quinn declared as he slipped the timer back inside his jacket. 

"Suits me Q-Ball. I say we all need a rest after the last world, huh?" Rembrandt feigned a shudder and looked unhappily at Quinn. 

"Yeah, it was a bit grim wasn't it?" came the reply. 

"Grim! Hey man it was like the devil himself made the place. I sure hope we don't ever end up there again!" Remmy muttered and rolled his eyes to the sky. 

Quinn pushed the memories of their last world from his thoughts, as he'd taught himself to do. No point in dwelling on the past. They had to think to the future the whole time. 

"Sure looks similar to our world," Rembrandt commented as he strolled alongside the tall student and they passed through the entrance gate to the park, their eyes firmly fixed on the two familar figures some way ahead of them. 

"We've thought that before, remember?" Quinn observed grimly as he allowed himself a quick look around for any sign at all of differences. 

"Don't remind me, man!" Rembrandt declared unhappily, remembering the times they'd felt safe and been proved wrong. Just one slight difference, that would be all. Just one difference to create possible mayhem. Just one difference to cause them to keep sliding. 

"We're being summoned," Quinn said as they increased their pace to catch up with the small figure waving madly at them to hurry up. 

"Don't know where that girl gets her energy sometimes," Rembrandt observed. 

Quinn smiled. 

"I know what you mean," he said. 

"Ah, Mr Mallory and Mr Brown! Taking a leisurely stroll were we?" Arturo commented sarcastically as the two men reached them. 

"Was there a hurry?" Quinn questioned, looking puzzled. 

"Quit the preamble, Professor," Wade said, pushing the Professor on the arm to shut him up. "Look guys. This definitely isn't our world," she declared pointing at a sign in a deserted shop front. 

"Ration vouchers accepted from nine `til eleven only" Quinn read the sign aloud. 

"Ration vouchers?" Rembrandt echoed and looked to Arturo for some explanation. 

Arturo shrugged. 

"Your guess is as good as mine, Mr Brown. Until I see more of this San Francisco, I can offer you no more information than that which your eyes already show you." 

"It looks deserted," Wade commented as she peered across the street, which was as empty as any she'd seen even on a Holiday back home. 

"Let's go to the Dominion guys," Quinn suggested, feeling suddenly exhausted. 

"A splendid suggestion, Mr Mallory," agreed Arturo as he moved down the street followed closely by his friends. 

*** 

"Hmm, slightly tarnished, wouldn't you say, Miss Welles?" Arturo commented in a low voice as they stood in the foyer of the Dominion Hotel. 

The wallpaper was worn and tattered and the carpet threadbare in more places than Arturo wished to look. 

"Yeah. I sure haven't seen it this bad before," she whispered back as she glanced anxiously around while Quinn signed them in. 

"I'll need your ration books if you want to eat here," the clerk said handing Quinn the key for their room. 

"Umm. We probably won't need to eat in actually," he replied, glancing nervously at the others. 

"No. Of course not. We're only resting for one night, young man," Arturo agreed whole-heartedly. 

"Can we get something to drink in the bar? I'm kinda thirsty," Wade asked, pausing as they started to ascend the stairs. 

"Let's get somethin' in the room, girl. I ain't got the energy for no bar crawl right now," Rembrandt moaned, steering her up the stairs and across the landing to the door to one of the rooms. 

"I didn't want a bar crawl, Remmy. I just want something other than water, that's all," she retorted testily, as she pushed open the door and proceeded to throw herself onto a bed and stretch out. 

Rembrandt sunk into a chair and gazed at Quinn as he went towards the honor bar. The lock on the front of it and coin slot, spoke volumes. The small sign beneath it sealed the explanation. 

"Well, you're not even going to get water at this rate," Quinn observed tightening his lips and looking worried, as he peered into the bathroom and saw the sign above the basin "Dangerous - not for human consumption - Do not drink." 

Wade sat up straight. 

"Why?" 

"You need " personal ration disks" for the slot to unlock the honor bar, and we don't have any, plus the bathroom water's undrinkable, that's why!" 

"That's ridiculous, what are we supposed to drink?" Wade declared angrily. She was thirsty as hell and the thought of nothing to drink until the next slide was beginning to make her feel more than panicky. 

"I suggest we visit one of our counterpart's houses that's assuming there are any of us here - and "borrow" some disks to tide us over until we slide," suggested Arturo. 

"Man, I'm too tired to move," groaned Rembrandt as he closed his eyes sleepily. He couldn't move a muscle. 

Wade looked from him to Quinn who had stretched out on the bed and was beginning to drift off himself. 

"Wonderful. Well you two are really great! I'm going to find my house and see whether I have a counterpart here. I bet she'll be well stocked up with ration disks!" she declared huffily as she swung her legs from the bed and moved towards the door. 

"Coming, Professor?" she asked Arturo who was about to lie down on the soft bed which she'd just vacated. 

He looked unhappily at the bed and then at her enthusiastic face and decided that someone ought to accompany her. 

"Very well, Miss Welles. But no rushing me. I'll proceed at my own pace if you don't mind." 

"Whatever, Professor," Wade replied nonchlantly as they exited the room. Quinn didn't hear them go. He was too busy drifting into a hazy sleep to notice anything. 

*** 

Wade's house looked no different really. It was more weathered and looked as though it could have done with a lick of paint but everything seemed to be fairly normal. The garden was not well kept, and the lawn could have done with watering but otherwise Wade could detect no problems. 

Arturo had picked up a newspaper on their way and he was busy reading it as they neared the front door. 

"Looks like on this world, everything's gone very wrong indeed," he commented shaking his head and tutting loudly. 

"How so, Professor?" Wade asked interestedly, stopping to peer over his shoulder. 

"There's a world famine and a drought. They seem to have spent every penny of the budget in this country and every other developed country on defence and little else. Not a thing on agriculture, social services or the basic things in life. The population has grown to unbelievable proportions. I can't begin to list the other things which have contributed to the famine. Just take it from me that these stupid people weren't ready for it. It's a famine just like in the Third World at home. Only there, some help from outside is available. Here there doesn't appear to be an outside to help anyone. The problem is worldwide." Arturo sighed and folded the newspaper up. 

"How will they get over it then?" Wade questioned. 

"They won't. It looks like it's gone too far already. Basically this world is on the brink of starving itself to death!" 

Wade turned away sadly. Thank goodness they weren't staying long. She felt guilty in a way, taking her counterpart's ration disks, but she wouldn't take many. Just enough for a drink for each of them until they slid the next day. 

The door in front of her opened before she could reach the doorbell. 

The small figure leapt from the steps and into her arms, eagerly burying its tiny head into her neck. 

Wade instinctively caught the little girl as she wrapped her legs around her waist and snuggled up closely. 

The child drew back her head and smiled happily, tears glistening on her cheeks as she gazed on Wade's startled face. 

"Mommy. You've come back at last!" 

* * *

**_PART TWO_**

Her hair smelt of memories. Strange feelings. Memories which weren't hers to own and yet felt so real. The child's hair and it's smell flooded her system with thoughts of her own childhood. 

Wade felt the little girl tighten her grip and snuggle up closer to her. Her words had taken her breath away and for a very brief instant she had felt like pushing the child away. Pushing the shock away with her. But something inside her couldn't let go. Couldn't push this...this innocent away. 

The child was obviously mistaken. Wade felt guilt at the deception. Perhaps the child had been young when her mother had left and she looked just like her. Yes, that was it. She was a close copy and that was all - a simple explanation. Wade could cope with that. 

Yet in her heart she knew the truth. She had slid to too many worlds to know that this was *her* double's house, so in essence this was *her* double's daughter. The thought both terrified and delighted her at once. 

Arturo stood transfixed. The child had her eyes and her mouth. He could see her face clearly, lying happily on Wade's shoulder, nestled closely into her neck, drinking in the smell of her "mother". It all looked so natural and yet Arturo knew it was a sham. 

Then the child spotted him and looked up sharply. 

"Uncle Max! Mommy's back. Look!" the small sweet voice reached his ears and he felt a tear prick his eye. The situation was becoming more and more obvious, and more and more difficult. 

He saw the shape move forwards from the shadow of the doorway, and found himself staring straight into the face of his counterpart. 

"Cassie, come here." The voice was commanding yet gentle somehow, and the girl responded by jumping down and moving quickly to the other Professor's side, glancing curiously at Arturo as she did so. 

"But Uncle Max, it's Mommy. You said Mommy wouldn't come back. She did. She came back for me. See!" The girl smiled broadly at Wade and then up at her "Uncle Max", who beamed benignly down at her. 

"Go inside and wash up, Cassie. We'll be in shortly," he commented gently. 

The little girl pouted, then ran inside as swiftly as she'd emerged. 

Wade stared after her, her hands dropped to her side. 

Arturo moved and put his arm on her shoulders. 

"Difficult this one." His only words as he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and stared at his counterpart. 

*** 

Wade felt the small hand squeeze hers as she sat down on the sofa beside her. She couldn't help glancing at the face which gazed adoringly up. The eyes were her own, yet darker and more endearing. There was something else about the child which seemed familiar somehow. She had a nagging feeling deep within which she couldn't shake and yet couldn't put her finger on. 

"You weren't gone that long, Mommy. You said it would be a long time but it wasn't. I'm glad you came back." She curled up against Wade's shoulder and rested her head against her arm. 

Arturo watched the scene with trepidation. His counterpart was preparing a drink for them all in the small kitchen which led off the lounge. 

The Professor wrenched his gaze away from Wade and turned. 

"You don't seem surprised to see us," he said as he took the glass of cold orange from the second Professor. 

"Nothing much surprises me any more, my good fellow," he replied quietly. 

Arturo watched as he moved through the lounge and passed a glass to Wade and Cassie and then, taking a second to smile at them both, returned to the kitchen. 

"Does your Wade still have a Quinn traveling with her?" the counterpart asked as he leaned heavily against the countertop and took a sip of orange himself. 

"Oh yes, indeed she does. There are four of us traveling as a matter of fact," Arturo answered, putting his empty glass on the counter. 

"And *your* Quinn? Is he around?" he added. 

"Dead." Came the stark response, though the voice was quiet, and he saw his counterpart glance somewhat nervously at Cassie as he spoke. 

"I'm sorry," Arturo commented sadly. 

"So am I," answered the other Professor, and added "in more ways than you can imagine." 

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Arturo offered sympathetically. 

"Why not. My life's suddenly turned very complicated because of her," his counterpart commented, nodding his head in Wade's direction. 

"I can assure you........" Arturo started. 

The Professor put his hand in the air and motioned Arturo to sit at the kitchen table. 

As Arturo complied and sat himself down, he saw the other Professor quietly close the door behind them. Arturo glimpsed Wade's head lower onto the child's as the door closed. For some strange reason, he felt the lump in his throat grow harder. 

"Quinn Mallory was my student, as I am sure he was yours, or you wouldn't be here now would you?" the other Professor commented gently. 

"We started our sliding travels some five years ago. We visited so many different worlds I can't begin to list them for you, but each time, we returned as we'd always intended. Then about four years ago Quinn and Wade were married. A year later they had Cassie. When Cassie came along, Wade stopped sliding. She felt the risks were too dangerous to take a baby along. So, Wade being Wade, she stayed at home with Cassie and let Quinn and myself continue to slide." He took a sip of orange and stared at Arturo. 

Arturo saw in the image of the man who sat opposite him, the cares of a life which had somehow faced tragedy and survived it. A man who had more to worry about in his life than simply surviving. The sadness which was mirrored in the face which Arturo knew so well was haunting in its intensity. 

The Professor continued, though Arturo noticed that his hands were shaking slightly as he spoke. 

"When Cassie was nine months old, Quinn and I slid to a world which claimed his life. The boy died to save my life. It was one of those stupid incidents which should never have happened. It was my fault and I'll never forgive myself for it. The strange thing is that Wade forgave me. She brought Cassie up for two years on her own and then one day she phoned me. When I came over she took me down to the basement and handed me a note. She took the timer and before I could stop her, Wade had gone." The Professor swallowed. 

"What did the note say?" Arturo asked solemnly. 

"That she knew this world was doomed to extinction. That she owed Cassie more. She was going off to seek an alternate Earth where she could take Cassie. She promised Cassie she would return for her soon. The child has been patient. She's waited for her mother to return just as she was told to. She doesn't remember Quinn of course. She was just a baby when he left. Wade hid the photographs. She knew that there would be a possibility of meeting another Quinn somewhere. If that happened she could start over with Cassie. The child should never know that Quinn was her father, not yet anyway." 

"And my Wade has messed the plan up?" Arturo ventured. He knew the answer. 

"In essence yes. Wade hasn't returned to collect Cassie. Frankly I doubt she ever will. You see, the machine was set for the same world in which Quinn died. Wade slid before I could warn her. I only got out because Quinn was there to help one of us to get out. Wade won't have anyone. She'll more than likely meet the same end as her husband and there's nothing I can do. She's got the only timer." 

Arturo sighed heavily. The tragedy was ironic. And what was even worse was the fact that a little girl was now convinced that her mother had returned for her at last. A little girl who even now, sat curled up on the lap of a woman who was starting to feel something more than just compassion. Arturo had to talk to her. Somehow he had to get her to leave. And now, before it was too late for Cassie and too late for Wade. 

*** 

The room reminded her of her old room back home. The pine furniture and pictures which adorned the wall. The drapes had ponies all over them, just like her room had had pictures of horses on the walls. 

A blue lace cover was thrown across the bed. 

Cassie smiled up at Wade and held her arms out. 

"Sit with me Mommy. Like you used to." Wade smiled and perched on the bedside taking the small hand in her own and stroking it. 

"Your hair's different," Cassie murmured sleepily as she reached up and twisted a lock of Wade's short hair in her small fingers. 

"Is it?" Wade replied gently, and reached across to stroke the child's forehead, pushing the dark hair back from it. 

"Yes. It was longer, Mommy. Before you left," she answered and her eyes started to flutter down. 

"Don't you like it?" Wade heard herself say and then bit her lip. She was continuing this deception and she was beginning to hate herself for it. 

"Yes. I like it." The child replied so quietly, Wade could hardly hear it. 

"Mommy, promise not to leave me again." 

Wade swallowed hard as she watched the child's eyes open slightly and study her face. How could she refuse? What sort of a person would she be? 

"I'll never leave you again," she replied quietly and then felt the burden of what she'd promised. Of what she had to do. Cassie slept. 

Wade rose slowly from the bed and moved towards the door. As she did so she caught sight of a blue bear sitting on an old wicker chair. Her heart leapt and she reached across to finger it, tracing its nose and eyes gently with the tip of one finger. 

She lifted it slowly to her chest and hugged it. It was an exact replica of the bear she'd had as a child. It was obviously her counterpart's old bear as well. The name was embroidered on a small bib across its neck "Moxy". Wade suddenly felt a closeness to this duplicate Wade that she'd never felt on any other world. With the closeness came a sense of deep responsibility for a child who was the result of love between this Wade and a Quinn. What could be more perfect? 

She gazed down at the small, sleeping figure, the hair framing the small delicate face. The sense of familiarity she hadn't been able to place was now all fitting into place. The child not only looked like her, she looked like Quinn. 

Wade felt the tear as it trickled down her cheek and dropped onto the back of her hand as she hugged the bear tighter. 

The tears were not for herself, not for self pity, but for this child and for the lost parents who were missing so much by not being with her. 

How was she going to leave this child to rot on this world? This child who was becoming more a part of her than she had ever felt was possible? 

* * *

**_PART THREE_**

Wade descended the stairs to be met by the two solemn faces of both Professors. 

Arturo caught the red eyes as she swung herself onto the sofa and met their gazes. 

"You know there are problems here?" Arturo commented and moved himself into a more comfortable position. 

"Tell me about it!" declared Wade unhappily. 

"Cassie believes you are her mother, Wade," the other Professor explained gently. 

"I know that. I'm not blind," retorted Wade testily. She hated it when Arturo or even his counterpart stated the obvious. 

"We have to leave, Miss Welles," Arturo said, his lips set firmly. He had a feeling she was going to argue with him. He wasn't disappointed. 

"You think I can leave her here to die on this doomed world, without even her parents?" Wade asked angrily. 

"Miss Welles, you have no choice in the matter," explained Arturo firmly. 

"Choice is what I do have, Professor," she answered haughtily. 

"And Quinn?" 

"What about Quinn? What's it to do with him? It's not his child," Wade declared. She had to admit silently to herself that she'd forgotten what Quinn might feel about Cassie. Her heart sank. 

"She's not yours either, Wade," the other Professor explained gently. 

"But she was my counterpart's. I owe her something." 

"You owe her nothing. Just as Quinn owes her nothing," Arturo persisted. 

Arturo watched the confusion cross Wade's face and his heart went out to her. 

He moved across to the sofa and sat down beside her, watched by his counterpart. 

With his hand on her shoulder he continued. 

"There are many reasons why Cassie cannot come with you. Some you must decide for yourself, but there are two which I must insist on pointing out to you. One is that if you remove this child from her rightful place in this world and transfer her to another world you may alter the natural order of things. She may be destined to grow up and produce a future brilliant scientist or doctor. She may be destined for great things herself. Whatever she is destined for she must be allowed to get there, in this world, and with my good friend's help." Arturo patted the Professor on the back as he rose to stand and face Wade. 

"And the second reason?" Wade asked in a small voice. 

"That her mother may return for her one day. I know it's a very small chance but it would be her real mother, Wade. Not her mother's double. Imagine your own child being taken by your double. Imagine what you would feel like." Arturo's eyes stayed fixed on her face. 

Wade stared at the floor for what seemed like an eternity and then she took his eyes and locked onto them. Her chin set in determination she took a deep breath. 

"I know you believe you're right," she answered, her eyes glinting with fight. "I know you *both* believe you're right, but I've promised her. I've promised her I'll never leave her. How can I break my word? My promise has to be more important than the vague chance of changing some sort of natural order, or the even more remote chance of her mother returning, doesn't it? We've taken people in trouble before. We've shown compassion before. Her mother promised her she'd come back and she never has. She probably never will and you both know it. Another broken promise in her small life. Tell me how I can do it. Tell me if you could do it?" 

She looked at the two men. 

Arturo met her gaze but had no words to offer. 

"I have to take her with me. She has to slide with us Professor. She has to be given a chance for life away from here. A life with me. I have to take the chance that it won't upset any natural order." 

"And can you look after a three year old child? Can you be responsible for her in the kinds of worlds you've seen we encounter? Miss Welles, you're not thinking straight. You need to get away from here and think this through. Away from Cassie." 

Arturo took her arm and helped her from the sofa. 

"Yes, go back to your friends at the hotel. Here, take these ration tokens for the night and come back in the morning." The other Professor pressed eight small round discs into her hand and gently pushed her nearer to the doorway. 

Wade looked wistfully towards the staircase. 

"She'll be here in the morning when you return," he added as he saw her face and then looked meaningfully at the Professor. 

Arturo returned his look and steered Wade through the front door and outside. 

*** 

The chill of the night was descending as Wade and the Professor made their way slowly back to the Dominion. 

"Professor, promise me something," Wade said as she walked alongside Arturo. 

Arturo cocked his head on one side and looked at her. 

"Quinn must never know about Cassie." 

"Is there a reason for this deception, Miss Welles?" he asked surprised. He had thought that Wade would want to share it with Quinn. 

"Two actually. Firstly I don't want him to go through what I'm going through. And I know he'd feel the same as me about Cassie," she explained. 

"And the second?" 

"I don't want this influencing any decision he makes about our future together. Whatever he decides, it mustn't be based on a life which two of our alternative selves had built up. Our lives have to be based on what happens to *us*. Cassie mustn't decide what happens between us. *We* must." 

Wade stopped and stared at Arturo. He smiled back. He understood what she wanted. He might not approve of her wanting to take Cassie with them but she was right about Quinn. 

"You know Miss Welles, you surprise me sometimes," he commented as he put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. 

"I know," she answered and wiped her hand across her face. The tear which threatened to squeeze from the corner of her eye was banished in the single movement. Its presence unnoticed in the dark. 

*** 

Quinn looked up sharply as Wade and Arturo came in. 

"Gee, you two guys are late. Find your counterpart okay, Wade?" he asked as they came in together and Wade flung herself onto the bed in exhaustion. 

She looked hollow eyed to him, but then perhaps she was tired. He and Rembrandt had had the luxury of an afternoon sleep. 

"Yeah. It's a long story. Got these though. Two each for the night," she said and threw the small disks to the bed on which he was sitting. 

"Hey, Remmy, drinks!" Quinn shouted to the bathroom. 

Rembrandt threw open the door and grabbing a disk from Quinn proceeded to take a bottle of water from the honor bar. 

"Man, I needed this bad. Worse than a desert living on this world. Sseesh, I'll be glad to leave here tomorrow." 

Quinn noticed Wade turn on her side. 

"You okay Wade?" he asked quietly as he moved to sit next to her. 

"Sure, fine. I'm just tired that's all," she answered and closed her eyes. She couldn't look him in the face and lie. Maybe eventually she could explain everything. She didn't know whether she would ever be able to, but now she couldn't even talk to him. Her mind was a constant whirl of possibilities, each scenario which displayed itself there seemed worse than the last, until she started to feel drowsy. 

"How's the Wade of this world, then?" he persisted. 

"It's a long story, Quinn. I'll tell you all about it in the morning," she replied sleepily, and then fell silent. 

Arturo touched Quinn on the shoulder and shook his head. 

"Leave it until tomorrow my boy," he suggested gently and then proceeded to get onto his own bed and close his eyes. 

Rembrandt and Quinn exchanged puzzled looks. Whatever had happened at the Welles household wasn't as straightforward as Wade and Arturo were making out. 

About a half an hour later Quinn made his way to his own bed for the night. As he passed her, he glanced across at Wade. 

She was sleeping all right now, but he couldn't help noticing the tear which was crawling slowly downwards towards the pillow, and the clenched fists hugged tightly to her chest. Something had disturbed her, of that he was sure. Arturo was hiding something too. He wanted to reach out and touch her, ease away whatever was disturbing her, but her whole body language told him to stay clear. He'd find out in the morning though, of that he was determined. 

*** 

"Uncle Max, I'm tired!" the little voice was sleepy and grumpy all at once. Small fists rubbed hard into tired eyes. 

The Professor lifted the child into the car and strapped her in. 

"You can sleep in the car, Cassie. We'll come back tomorrow evening." 

"Will Mommy be waiting for us?" the little voice asked sleepily. 

"I expect so, Cassie. I expect so, dear." 

The dark sedan moved off towards the outskirts of the City, it's headlights lighting the way ahead. 

On the pavement lay a small blue bear with a bib around its neck. 

* * *

**_PART FOUR_**

Wade pushed the sleep from her eyes, and felt the gentle mantle of morning, ease it's way through the drapes and brush her skin with its warmth. 

She stretched her arms and eased out a stiff neck. 

She glanced round the rather scruffy interior of their room, more apparent in the light of the new day. The others were all asleep. 

She began to luxuriate in the silence which pervaded the room until the memory of Cassie surfaced as quickly as an arrow from a bow, piercing her contentment and causing her stomach to writhe in swells of nausea. 

She'd go and get the child now. She had a chance to do it on her own. That would be for the best. Fetch the child back to the Hotel and leave the explanations to the others until later. 

She poked her feet from under the covers and put them gingerly to the floor, her toes curling in meek protest at the cold surface next to the bed on which she was perched. 

She pulled on her jeans and threw a jumper over her head. Tucking her boots under her arm until she was clear of the room, she opened the room door slowly and quietly 

Good, she was clear! Pulling on her boots, she made for the stairs and the street beyond. She couldn't face the explanations now, but she'd have enough strength to do it later on, of that she was sure. 

So intent on making good her escape from the room, she didn't see the tall figure descend the stairs some distance behind her and shadow her progress towards the Welles household. 

Quinn yawned as he kept his distance. What on earth was Wade up to? 

*** 

The blue bear caught Wade's eye as she went to ascend the steps to the front door. 

"Moxy!" she exclaimed, surprised to see the bear she'd left, late the night before, in Cassie's room. She bent down and picking him up, pressed him to her chest for a quick hug. 

The front door seemed to be ajar. Certainly it wasn't shut properly. And yet she felt sure that the Professor was a careful man. If he was anything like their own Arturo he was meticulous in paying attention to detail. Not shutting your front door didn't seem to Wade, to be one of his traits. 

She pushed the door open gingerly. The interior was in darkness. The drapes still closed. 

"Professor!" she called apprehensively as she went into the lounge. 

The stairs beyond were in darkness but they led to Cassie. The child was preying on her mind. She had to see her again. She'd promised she'd return and here she was. Let no one else betray the child's trust. She wouldn't let them. The intensity of her feelings frightened her. She felt responsible for this small human being, this piece, somehow, of her life. Inextricably tied up with her, with her and Quinn. 

And yet she wasn't prepared to share the pain and the delight with him. She wasn't prepared to spend the rest of her days wondering if any relationship which might happen between them was the result, not of his love for her, but of his sense of responsibility for Cassie. 

The stairs seemed to go on forever. Each step heavier than the last as she reached the door to the child's room. The interior was in darkness but Wade knew, as she opened the door, she knew in her heart that the child was gone. The emptiness was haunting. 

A slow dawn of realization crept over her. The eagerness of Arturo and his counterpart to force her back to the hotel. Why hadn't she realized. Why didn't she suspect that they would do that. 

She sunk onto the child's bed and put her head into her hands. 

The blue bear fell to the floor, followed closely by the tears. Tears of frustration at her inability to even rescue a small child from certain death. Tears at the loss she felt. The sense of emptiness. 

She knew Cassie wasn't her own. She knew she belonged to another Wade. But the legacy of her counterpart on this world had been to place her into the care of the next best thing, a woman who looked and felt like her own mother. A woman who *could* be her mother. 

The arm which rested on her shoulders was welcome and she turned her tear stained face towards Quinn as he joined her to sit on the bed. 

"I dunno what's going on here, but I guess you're going to tell me, huh?" he said gently as he smiled and reached across to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. 

Wade forced a watery smile but she didn't know where to start. She'd made her mind up that he wouldn't know that the child was his counterpart's too. She knew that if she let that part of the story out, she'd never know again whether his feelings for her were true or influenced in some way by their double's lives. They'd never come across a child produced by the two of them before. She knew she had to face it. He shouldn't have to. He had to concentrate on getting them home. With Cassie out of her life, she had to too. 

She didn't have to tell him everything. But he deserved an explanation of sorts. He deserved that much. 

They sat for what seemed to be an eternity. Wade did most of the talking. Quinn listened silently. The odd word of encouragement seemed to be all that was needed. 

She told him all that he needed to know and no more. Quinn would never know that Cassie was linked to him, not ever. 

"She was my responsibility, Quinn. Mine alone. The three of you had nothing to say in it. She had nothing to do with any of you. It was my decision and I made it. Now I feel so helpless, so cruel." She lowered her head and wiped fiercely at her eyes. 

"I can't feel what you're feeling, Wade. She wasn't *my* counterpart's child. It must have been a shock. I dunno what I would have done. Maybe the same as you. I just dunno," Quinn murmured sympathetically. 

He was having trouble getting his brain around what had happened to her. He could see she was feeling awful and he had no words of comfort really. He felt inadequate. 

"It's not your problem, Quinn. But I appreciate you coming to look for me. Just forget it. I can't do anything about Cassie now. It's too late," Wade said quietly. She picked the bear up from the floor and stroked its nose gently. 

"You know. What the Professor said, about you taking the child causing disturbances in the natural order of things, is true. You don't know what it would do. And I know we've taken people before but remember, we agreed not to do it again." Quinn reminded her gently. 

"This was different," Wade answered sadly, turning her dark, troubled eyes towards Quinn. 

"I know. No point in discussing it now though, is there?" he said and put an arm around her shoulders as they went down the stairs and out of the front door. 

As they started across the lawn Quinn stopped. 

"Better put that back don't you think?" he suggested pointing at the blue bear still clutched in her arms. 

Wade looked down. She'd forgotten she had it. Reluctantly she nodded and put it back on the steps of the house. She swallowed hard and turned away. 

*** 

The vortex swirled and danced. Colors cascading through it as it hung in space before them. 

"He must never know, remember that!" Wade hissed in the Professor's ear as she watched Quinn leap through the hole and onward. 

"Rely on me, Miss Welles," Arturo nodded. Wade grabbed his arm and squeezed it. 

Like I relied on you to make sure I never saw Cassie again," she added and her eyes burned. 

"That was not my decision but my counterpart's. You weren't thinking straight. We just needed to help you find the right way," he replied slowly, locking her gaze. 

"Well don't ever help me find the way again, understand?" she stated firmly and then pushed him forwards. 

Arturo hurtled through the void mentally hoping that he wouldn't have to talk about the incident again. Mentally praying that he'd made the right decision about the child. That his counterpart had been right. 

*** 

Cassie sat on the floor of the basement, her dark hair cut shorter than before. She'd insisted on it. Arturo knew why of course. He knew she'd never forget the strong woman who'd come into her life and left it just as abruptly. Perhaps he'd never forgive himself for what he did. Perhaps was a strange word. It implied possibilities. There were no possibilities on this world. Within a year, maybe two the population would be unable to feed itself. They all faced certain death - if they didn't die of thirst first. 

Cassie was talking to Moxy. Uncle Max told her that the lady who looked like her Mommy was just her Mommy's sister. That Cassie's Mommy could only come back through the basement machine. 

Cassie spent most of her day sitting on the basement floor and watching the machine. She'd been doing it for nearly six months now. Since the nice lady had gone. 

The blue donut which appeared suddenly, nearly knocked Cassie over. It blew her dark hair back from her face. When the wind stopped, Cassie blinked and then cried out. 

The lady whose arms were open wide, whose face was dirty and scratched, but whose dark hair was long, stepped out from Cassie's dreams and became reality. 

"Cassie! Mommy's home. I promised you I'd come back. 

I've found a wonderful world for us to go to. I've got so much to tell you and Uncle Max." 

Cassie buried her face deep into her Mommy's neck. This time she knew she wouldn't be letting her go again. This time she knew the feeling was for real. 

**_THE END_**


End file.
